the_guardian_templefandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Baker
|actor = |image = |caption = |full name = |born = |age = |AKA = |kind = |occupation = |title = |residence = |famcollapse = |father = |mother = |sibling = |spouse = |children = |ancestors = |descendants = |relatives = |family = |parabatai = |affcollapse = |allegiance = |affiliation = |partner = |statcollapse = |status = |death = |gender = |hair color = |eye color = |skin color = |features = |height = |gallery = |biography = }} used to be a woman, growing up in the suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts. At the age of 13, during a rather horrible day, the Fallen Angel Belial came upon her and offered her a deal. He would cure her physical alignments, in exchange for her soul. Sara Baker had the opportunity to exit her contract if she met a condition by the age of 21. Belial, however, knew all too well that Sara would never be able to exit her contract. Sara is now a Succubus, stuck serving in Hell. Biography Sara and Asmodai Sara is later exchanged by Belial to Asmodai in a bargain involving a two-headed dragon mount that Asmodai offers to Belial. The exchange was a farse, in a way, as the dragon Asmodai gave in the exchange he had planned to replace with a much stronger dragon that he knew had tossed itself into The Void. Asmodai originally purchased Sara for a day but enjoyed her company enough to purchase her soul from Belial for eternity. Asmodai claims he took Sara because "She still has hope to break", and because he "Enjoys her screams." Sara, however, feels there is more to this acquisition that Asmodai lets on. Personality Physical description Sara has large purple bat-like wings (large enough to wrap around herself), long flowing auburn hair, green eyes, and dark purple ram-like horns. A black spaded tail, goat hooves and purple fur running up to her knees. She typically wears a full corset, leather fingerless gloves. Her nails are sharp and purple as well. She has very full red lips and elongated canines. Heightwise, with hooves, she's about seven feet tall, but can shapeshift into a normal woman standing as small as five foot six. Sara can be found wearing black demon armor as well as her normal attire. Sara's demon armor covers her upper body, neck and her wings in a heavy black plate, with large green jewels on each of her shoulders. Each jewel has a shadow within, which acts as an iris of sorts. Unlike most armor, Sara's armor is forged from the first souls she drained essence from, and this armor is alive. From her hips to her legs is a thicker plate armor than above, even covering her hooves and tail. The armoring around her tail makes it appear as a bladed whip. On either side of her hips is another set of large green jewels identical to the ones on her upper body. Sara usually has a weapon to go along with her armor. It appears as a sword with a green jewel on either side of the cross guard's center, which matches the green jewels in her armor. This sword is also alive, but it holds a secret, at Sara's will the sword's length breaks into segments, changing into a massive bladed whip. Her armor and whip can be dismissed and turn into a set of small green jewels when she commands them to her, they wrap around her like smoke, encasing her in armor. Abilities Succubi Poison - Sara's Tail can leak poison into the mouth of any man or woman that will paralyze them for an hour. Eyes of Lust - Sara's eyes can seduce and hypnotize anyone who is physically attracted to her, the stronger the attraction the stronger the hypnotic trance. Like most hypnosis, Sara cannot make suggestions that go against the individuals' core beliefs or desires. Succubus Kiss - Sara can draw strength from the body of whoever she kisses to weaken them physically. She can also kiss them and control them completely. Unlike her eyes, there is no limit to what she can command someone who she has kissed to do. This enchantment lasts until Sara releases her victim or until the next day. Visions of Desire - Sara can wrap her wings around herself, and in doing so she can change her outward appearance and those wrapped in her wings with her. This illusion will fail if someone strikes her with enough force to break her skin, or if she is stroke with holy water or objects. Berzerker - When Sara gets angry, the essence of Asmodai drives her into a berserk state. She grows physically stronger the angrier she becomes, making her unstoppable until she calms down. In this rage state, Sara's other succubus abilities are weakened as her strength grows. None of Sara's abilities work on hallowed ground. Possessions Relationships Appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia See also References External links Category:Characters